leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Twitch
Twitchs sein Ziel mit Tödlichem Gift, wobei jeder Angriff beim Treffen eine Steigerung anwendet. |leveling = |description2 = Jede Steigerung von Tödliches Gift verursacht |true}} pro Sekunde für 6 Sekunden, was bis zu 6 mal steigerbar ist, was dann |true}} pro Sekunde verursacht. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jede Steigerung bzw. jeder getroffene Angriff bei maximalen Steigerungen setzt die Restdauer von Tödliches Gift zurück. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder werden, aber ihm kann werden und er wird verhindert, wenn Twitch ist. * Tödliches Gift interagiert mit und kann nicht durch verhindert werden. |video = Twitch-P }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 16 |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Twitch wird nach einer 1-sekündigen Verzögerung für eine bestimmte Dauer . Das Betreten der Tarnung bricht Twitchs aktuellen normalen Angriff ab. Normale Angriffe und das verwenden von Fähigkeiten beendet die Tarnung augenblicklich. |leveling = }} |description2 = Während der Tarnung erhält er |ms}}, was auf erhöht wird, wenn er sich auf einen , welcher ihn nicht sehen kann. |leveling2 = |description3 = Sobald die Tarnung beendet wird, erhält er für 5 Sekunden |as}} für 5 Sekunden. |leveling3 = %|as}}}} |description4 = Die von Hinterhalt wird zurückgesetzt, wenn ein , der von betroffen ist, stirbt. |leveling4 = }}| aufgedeckt wird) oder wenn er konsumierbare Gegenstände wie Augen oder Tränke benutzt. * Die Tarnung wird abgebrochen, wenn Twitch oder benutzt oder wenn er aktive Gegenstände benutzt (z.B. ). Twitch kann während der 1-sekündigen Verzögerung ganz normal Aktionen durchführen. Das Aktivieren von in dieser Verzögerung erlaubt es Twitch, sich camoufliert zurückzuziehen. |video = Twitch-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Twitch schleudert ein Fass voller Gift in das gewählte Zielgebiet, wodurch er an allen getroffenen Gegnern eine Steigerung anwendet. |leveling = |description2 = Das Zielgebiet wird für 3 Sekunden kontaminiert, wobei jede Sekunde eine Steigerung von auf Gegner darin angewendet wird und Gegner werden. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| pro Gegner anwenden. |video = Twitch-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Twitch verursacht |normal}} an allen nahen Gegnern, die von betroffen sind, wobei jede Steigerung zusätzlichen Schaden verursacht. |leveling = |Bonusschaden pro Steigerung| }} % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximaler Schaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = Kontaminieren kann nicht aktiviert werden, wenn keine nahen Gegner von betroffen sind. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| verbleiben, nachdem Kontaminieren benutzt wurde. * Twitch erhält einen Reichweitenindikator für die Reichweite von Kontaminieren, sobald er einen mit infiziert (die echte Reichweite ist tatsächlich etwas größer, als es im Spiel angezeigt wird). * Kontaminieren verursacht keinen Schaden, wenn die Steigerungen zuvor auslaufen oder wenn sich das Ziel außer Reichweite bewegt. |video = Twitch-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 90 |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Twitch erhält |ad}} und seine erhalten für 5 Sekunden. |leveling = |ad}}}} |description2 = Außerdem reisen Twitchs Angriffe in diesen 5 Sekunden die volle Reichweite und durchdringen dabei alle Gegner, wobei sie Schaden verursachen. Diese Angriffe wenden Treffereffekte an allen getroffenen Gegnern an und können bei jedem Ziel individuell . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| als zu erhalten (um 50 Einheiten Unterschied). Das bedeutet, das er diese angreifen kann, ohne dass der Turm zurückfeuern kann. * Die verstärkten Angriffe fliegen durch Terrain und durch gegnerische Strukturen hindurch. * interagiert mit der erhöhten Reichweite von Feuern und beten!, die Bolzen werden jedoch nicht die Gegner durchdringen. |video = Twitch-R }} }} cs:Twitch en:Twitch es:Twitch fr:Twitch pl:Twitch pt-br:Twitch ru:Твич zh:图奇 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Existenz beweist, dass in Runeterra alles möglich ist.| }} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right Der Stadtstaat Zhaun ist ein Bereich Runeterras, in dem Wissenschaft und Magie Amok laufen. Die Luft ist durch die unzähligen Fabriken und magischen Labore, die ihren Müll in den Himmel pusten, verschmutzt. Aber egal, wie verschmutzt die Luft ist, die unterirdischen Teile sind noch schlimmer. Der ganze Müll aus Zhauns vielen wissenschaftlichen und magischen Bemühungen fließen in der Kanalisation der Stadt zusammen, wo sie eine giftige und mysteriöse Mischung zusammenbrauen. Aus dieser alchemistischen Hölle steigt eine einzige Pestratte auf. Im Gegensatz zu seinen weniger entwickelten Cousins ist Twitch (so nennt er sich) in der Lage, zu sprechen, zu reden und mit der Welt wie jedes andere empfindungsfähige Lebewesen in Valoran zu interagieren. Twitch kam zur Liga der Legenden, um sich selbst als einziger seiner Art auf den Feldern der Gerechtigkeit zu vertreten. }} Beziehungen * Twitch zählt zu seinen Freunden.Twitchs offizielle Championseite ** Möglicherweise weil sie im selben Labor entwickelt wurden. * ist Twitchs Rivale.Ebd. ** Im Journal of Justice heißt es: "Twitchs grausame, urbane Einstellung missfiel dem Panzergürteltier."Journal of Justice: Jahrgang_1, Ausgabe_10 |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Twitch Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Twitch (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Taschendieb-Twitch Screenshots.jpg|Taschendieb-Twitch SSW-Twitch Screenshots.png|SSW-Twitch Skins ; : * Er wurde inspiriert durch und lehnt an an den . * Er ähnelt einem Skaven aus . ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zur Feier der olympischen Winterspiele 2010 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin lehnt an an (sie gewann das im . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Es könnte eine Anspielung an die Wiesel aus sein oder den Schauspieler , welcher gerne als Gangster porträtierte und des falsch verstandenen Zitates "MMMmmm, you dirty rat!" (dt.:MMMmmm, du schmutzige Ratte!"). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er bereitet grade einen auf die Wächter hinter ihm vor. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Auf seinem Splash-Art hat er einen Totenschädel auf seinem T#Shirt. Dies ist jedoch nicht der Fall für sein InGame-Modell. ** Das könnte an den anlehnen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er und rauben eine Bank in Piltover aus, wie dem Splash-Art zu entnehmen ist. * Er erinnert stark an Sly Cooper, dem Protagonisten aus der Videoreihe Sly Cooper, welcher für Diebstahl, darunter auch Taschendiebstahl, bekannt ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von Samsung Galaxy White bei der Weltmeisterschaft der 4. Saison zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** ; ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Imp. ** Seine -Animation lehnt an Imp an, welcher in diesem Video im Gras herumrollt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Man kann Teemo (bevor dieser den Verstand verlor) im Hintergrund sehen. ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2018 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Der Tag vor den Winterfreuden Event-Trailer Winterfreuden 2018 – League of Legends| League of Legends - SSW-Skins| Yuumi Die magische Katze Champion-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Twitch Update Konzept 01.jpg|Twitch Update Konzept 1 Twitch Update Konzept 02.jpg|Twitch Update Konzept 2 Twitch Update Konzept 03.jpg|Twitch Update Konzept 3 Twitch Update Konzept 04.png|Twitch Update Konzept 4 Twitch Update Konzept 05.jpg|Twitch Update Konzept 5 Twitch Update Konzept 06.jpg|Twitch Update Konzept 6 Twitch Update Konzept 07.jpg|Twitch Update Konzept 7 Twitch Update Splash Konzept.png|Twitch Update Splash Konzept Irelia Der Raub promo.jpg|Der Raub Promo 1 All hands board.jpg|Der Raub Promo 2 Twitch Taschendieb- model.jpg|Taschendieb-Twitch model (vom Riot-Künstler Minoh Kim) Twitch SSW- Konzept.jpg|SSW-Twitch Konzept art (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twitch Update Königs- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Königs-Twitch Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Twitch Update Königs- Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Königs-Twitch Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Twitch Update Königs- Splash Konzept 04.jpg|Königs-Twitch Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Twitch Update Königs- Splash Konzept 05.jpg|Königs-Twitch Splash Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Omegatrupp 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|Omegatrupp 2017 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Omegatrupp 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|Omegatrupp 2017 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Twitch Omegatrupp- Konzept 1.jpg|Omegatrupp-Twitch Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Twitch Omegatrupp- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Omegatrupp-Twitch Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Rudy Siswanto) Twitch Omegatrupp- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Omegatrupp-Twitch Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Rudy Siswanto) Twitch Eiskönig Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Eiskönig Twitch Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mingchen Shen) Twitch Eiskönig Splash Konzept 02.gif|Eiskönig Twitch Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mingchen Shen) }} Alte Splash-Arts |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Twitch wurde von Guinsoo designt.Zileas about Guinsoo's Champions * Twitch erhierlt im April 2014 ein visuelles Update. ** Man entschloss sich, Twitch visuell zu erneuern, weil unter anderem sein altes Model es schwer machte, basierend darauf neue Skins zu erstellen.Champion Update: A New Breed of Plague Rat ** Mit dem visuellen Update benannte man auch seine ultimative Fähigkeit um. Zitate * Twitch hat spezielle Interaktionen mit , , , und .Youtube-Video: League Easter Eggs - Twitch Special Interactions * Auch hat er besondere Zitate beim Kauf von und Augen. Aktualisierung: Die neue Kanalratte Quelle Aktualisierung: Die neue Kanalratte 640px|center Die Gerüchte sind wahr. Die giftigen Abwasserkanäle Zauns haben die allseits bekannte Kanalratte noch weiter mutieren lassen. Er wurde von entsetzten Zuschauern auf seinem Weg zum PBE gesichtet - oder wohl eher gerochen. 640px|center Über Twitch 300px|right Wir planen schon seit Jahren eine Aktualisierung für Twitch. Einige Champions im Spiel litten (oder leiden) an den bekannten Pizzafüßen. Twitch hingen hat eigentlich gar keine Füße. Da sein Körper zum größten Teil unter seinem Umhang verborgen war, war sein Animation Rig (das Skelet, welchem wir Gelenke hinzufügen, um Animationen und Emotes zu kreieren) extrem einschränkend. Dies erschwerte die Kreation von neuen und außergewöhnlichen Skins für diesen Champion. Statt den alten Twitch zu behalten und uns an diesen Einschränkungen vorbeizumogeln, haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir die Seuchenratte komplett neu erfinden. Wir wissen natürlich, dass Champion-Aktualisierungen ein heikles Thema sind: es gibt derzeit 118 Champions in League of Legends und jeder Champion liegt jemandem am Herzen. Wir wollten den Champion neuen Spielern zugägnglich machen und gleichzeitig die bestehenden Twitch-Spieler zufriedenstellen. Hierfür mussten wir zunächst feststellen, was den Champion so liebenswürdig für seine Fans macht. Nach internen und externen Umfragen haben wir die folgenden Grundpfeiler für Twitch festgelegt: 640px|center Komisch/Verrückt und Finster Wir lieben Twitchs Charakter und wollten diesen daher nicht nur bewahren, sondern noch weiter ausbauen. Seine leicht wahnsinnige, etwas alberne und definitv mordlustige Persönlichkeit wird nun noch mehr von seinem Modell, seinen Animationen und seiner Vertonung unterstrichen. Schaut euch dieses Video an, um einige seiner Zeilen zu hören. Modell Jahrgang 2014 Twitch wurde ursprünglich im Jahr 2009 veröffentlicht. Wir hatten daher 5 Jahre Zeit, um technisches Wissen und Visionen anzusammeln, die wir in seiner Aktualisierung verarbeiten konnten. Eine der bahnbrechenden Änderungen ist das Hinzufügen eines Unterkörpers (Wahnsinn, nicht wahr?). Seine Animationen schließen nun seinen gesamten Körper, Schwanz eingeschlossen, ein. Natürlich haben wir auch kleinere Änderungen durchgeführt, die nach heutigem Standard gang und gäbe sind: unterschiedliche Laufanimationen abhängig vom Tempo, zusätzliche gesprochene Zeilen und ein neues Splash Art, welches man schon fast mit den Augen riechen kann (folgt in Kürze!). Qualitative Verbesserungen Nicht alle Aspekte von Twitchs Überarbeitung werden euch umhauen. Wir haben einige Punkte überarbeitet, die sowohl das Spiel als Twitch, als auch das Spiel gegen Twitch verbessern sollten: * Wir haben einen Klangeffekt und eine Giftwolke hinzugefügt, damit jeder eindeutig erkennen kann, wann die Unsichtbarkeit von beginnt. Dies sollte Twitch-Spielern klarer machen, wann sie unsichtbar werden, insbesondere wenn sie währenddessen angegriffen werden. * hat nun einen Reichweitenanzeiger und die Fähigkeit stellt eine optische Verbindung zwischen Twitch und seinen Opfern her. Dies sollte den Gegenspielern klarer machen, warum sie plötzlich einen großen Teil ihres Lebens verloren haben. * Wir haben einige neue Partikel hinzugefügt, die euch zeigen sollen, welche Gegner von Twitchs Ult getroffen werden. Dies sollte Twitch und seinen Gegnern dabei helfen, zu erkennen, wie viel Schaden er eigentlich austeilt. 640px|center Alte Fähigkeiten Twitch Prügel.png|Prügel Twitch Tödliches Gift alt.png|1. Tödliches Gift (P) Twitch Hinterhalt alt.png|1. Hinterhalt (Q) Twitch Lähmendes Gift.png|'Lähmendes Gift (1. W)' Bei Aktivierung werden nahe um 30 % (um 6 % erhöht pro Steigerung von auf dem jeweiligen Gegner erhöht). Wenn während der weitere Steigerungen angewendet werden, wird dies das Lauftempo weiter reduzieren. Twitch Giftflasche alt.png|1. Giftflasche (2. W) Twitch Schmerzhafte Entgiftung.png|Schmerzhafte Entgiftung (1. E) Twitch Draufhalten und beten alt.png|1. Draufhalten und beten (1. R) Twitch Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat.png|Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat (2. R) |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. }}